


Fantasies

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you on your knees for me..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

“Hey Blake?” 

Golden eyes flicked up from the pages of the text Blake was reading, one fine eyebrow arching inquisitively. “Hmm?”

The brawler was fidgeting nervously, a very un-Yang like gesture. Worried now, Blake sat up straight and bookmarked the spot she was at, setting the tome down onto the nightstand. The poor girl looked like she was going to keel over at any second. “Is everything alright, Yang?”

“I.. Err….” Yang tugged at the collar of her shirt, purple eyes darting to and fro like a cat tracking a bug. “You remember that conversation that we had last night?”

Ah. That was it. 

Blake nodded, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “We were discussing what some of our fantasies were, yes. And you refused to answer, if I remember correctly.” It had been a fun talk, one filled with much laughter on Blake’s end as she turned the tables on Yang for once; the blonde was so much more easily embarrassed when it came to pleasures of the bedroom, something that Blake had been surprised about.

She had taken advantage of it quickly, of course, reducing Yang to a spluttering mess within mere minutes with her rather vivid descriptions of what she wanted Yang to do to her. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, had clammed up tighter than the kitchen did when it was pancake day and Nora was around. It was rather cute.

“R-right, that one.” Yang took a deep breath, the faunus waiting patiently for whatever she had to say. She wasn’t going to deny Yang anything (within reason), especially not after what Yang had promised her. She owed it to the brawler to at least hear her out.

“I want you on your knees for me..”

Blake couldn’t help it; she laughed. Yang shot her a rather hurt look, making her jump up and grab the girl’s arm to stop her from running away. “Sorry, I’m sorry Yang, I was just expecting.. Something more?”

“M-more?” Yang squeaked, relaxing into Blake’s hold. 

The feline nodded. “Well, after all that buildup, I was imagining it was something crazy, like wanting sex on your bike or something (the shifty eyes from Yang had her noting down that for a later time) along those lines. Is that really all you want?”

Groaning, Yang buried her head in her hands. “Yes… I mean, you don’t have to do it if you’re too uncomfortable! It’s just something that I’ve been thinking of, I’d never make you-”

“Is this alright?” As Yang had rambled on, Blake had taken the opportunity to sink down to her knees in front of the blonde. Glancing up into wide eyes, Blake smiled and leaned forward to nuzzle her nose against Yang’s inner thigh. “Did you want me on my hands and knees, or is this good enough?”

Yang’s voice was strangled when she spoke, “this… this is good. This is really good..” Her breath hitched audibly when Blake’s tongue swiped against the fabric of her shorts, hips bucking automatically. “God, Blake.. I was just- You don’t have to..”

“I want to,” Blake purred. “And I know you do. Why don’t you go lock the door and get rid of your clothes so we can continue?”

Yang nodded her head jerkily, steps as trembling as a newborn colt’s as she all but ran to the door and locked it before coming back, yanking her shorts and thong down in one swift movement. Blake’s hands slid up strong calves and muscular thighs, reaching around to cup the brawler’s ass and pull her forward closer to her mouth. 

There was no need for any warm up; Yang was already wet and ready to go, golden curls glistening with her wetness. Licking her lips, Blake got to work. Her tongue found Yang’s clit, running the tip along the small nub while one hand came back around to wet her fingers before pushing two inside. Warm walls gripped Blake’s fingers immediately, Yang letting out a loud cry.

“Fuck, Blake!” A hand gripped her hair tightly, almost to the point of pain as Yang ground down on her fingers and mouth, smearing her juices on Blake’s chin. 

With a growl, Blake’s free hand came down on Yang’s ass, a loud smack echoing through the room. Yelping, Yang’s hand reached back automatically to touch the red flesh. “Why’d you-”

“You stay still, understood?” Blake’s tone was firm even as she continued to thrust up into Yang, having had to pull away to speak. At Yang’s frantic nod (and slightly less painful tugging as she urged Blake back to her previous position), Blake leaned back in, lapping at Yang’s clit with broad strokes of her textured tongue.

A steady stream of moans rang through her ears as Yang tightened around her fingers, close to cumming already. Blake could feel the tension in her girlfriend’s body as she forced herself to keep still for Blake; Yang was a thrasher at heart, something that Blake relished. Yang was bigger than her and stronger than her, so to be able to reduce the blonde to writhing underneath her…

Blake loved it.

Working her fingers harder, she could only pray that Yang’s knees wouldn’t give out on her as Blake took the brawler’s clit into her mouth and sucked, amber eyes looking up to meet lilac. A ragged scream tore out from Yang’s throat, her walls clamping down on Blake’s fingers immediately. Unable to move her hand, the faunus did what she could to ride out Yang’s orgasm, licking and sucking on the small pearl as Yang shook above her, flooding Blake’s mouth with her essence.

Finally the girl slumped over, shoving at Blake’s head with a weak groan when she didn’t let up. “Nngh.. I c-can’t..” Yang let out a whine.

Smirking, Blake eased her fingers out of Yang, who made it the two steps it took to get to the bed and collapsed on it. The feline’s tongue darted out in small motions to lap at her palm, Yang’s groans starting anew at the sight. “You’re a tease.”

“You love it.” Blake gave her hand one final lick before wiping it on her shorts. Her knees protested as she stood up, but she paid them no mind as she walked over and sat down beside her girlfriend’s prone form. “Enjoy yourself?”

“So.. So much…”

“Good.” Golden eyes sparkled as she ran her (clean) fingers through Yang’s hair, brushing away the strands that were plastered to her forehead. “I think we’ll have to revisit that whole spanking thing. Don’t think I didn’t feel you gush over my fingers when I did that.”

“W-what?”

“Goodnight, Yang.”


End file.
